Kubz Scouts
Robert Jay Perez, (born )' '''known on YouTube as '''Jay from the Kubz Scouts' or simply Jay, is a half Filipino and half American YouTuber who became famous because of his video series called Yandere Simulator Myths. He is also a Let's Player and a comedian, who makes challenge videos of the games he plays that his viewers send to him. 'About' Jay was born in Virginia, but he currently lives in San Diego, California with his girlfriend, Nini Hebron, who handles the streams on Twitch and manages the Instagram account of the channel. 'History' The name Kubz Scouts was the idea of Nini, the other founder of the channel. Jay once said that he's part of the Kubz Scouts comdmunity and he's not the Kubz Scouts; he doesn't want people to call him by that name. The channel hit 1 million subscribers on September 8, 2016. As of today, it has more than 600 million video views and almost 2 million subscribers. The Kubz Scouts also has a backup account called BACKUPZ ACCOUNT . Originally, Backupz Account was Jay's first channel, before he got community strikes for the content in one of his videos. Another strike would've forced him to stop using his account because of a game called 'Date Ariane', which as well brought about the channel's popularity. Jay had to avoid playing this game due to the threat to his channel and he also lost a lot of subscribers. He had considered shutting down his channel because of the strikes that put a limit on how long his videos would be. Jay then created the channel 'Kubz Scouts' in June 2014, although he only started uploading videos in December. His channel grew through different games, like Grand Theft Auto V, Misao, The Room and The Witch's House. On May 2nd, 2015, Jay started playing the game Yandere Simulator, that became one of the most popular series on his channel. In addition, his channel grew because of some of his videos of Akinator. In July 2015, he started uploading videos on the game called 60 Seconds!, which became his second most popular series on his channel. In August, Jay began to play Catherine, however, it wasn't as popular as other series he uploaded. However, it introduced him to Atlus's games such as Persona 3 and 4. Since the growth of his channel, Jay has focused more on stealth, decision making and horror games. He also has a series called Free Random Games, "a series where he finds some of the most random games out there on the Internet". 'Played Games' *'Yandere Simulator '- Plays myths and mods about the game (often plays when there are major updates or updates he personally likes and wants the viewers to see). *'Burning Love '- Played the game. *'Slime Rancher '- Played the game and some of its updates. *'Night in the Woods '- Discontinued. *'Bendy and the Ink Machine '- Played all three chapters. *'Persona 3 FES '- Played the series. *'Persona 4 '- Played the series. *'Persona 5 '- Played up to the in-game cutoff date for videos and streams. *'Life is Strange '- Played the game. *'Life is Strange: Before the Storm '- Played the game and its bonus episode. *'Kindergarten '- Played the story and myths about the game. *'60 Seconds! '- Still plays challenge videos suggested by his fans. *'Hello Neighbor! '- Played the game. *'Bully: Scholarship Edition '- Played the game. *'Fran Bow '- Played the game. *'South Park: The Stick of Truth '- Played the game. *'South Park: The Fractured but Whole '- Played the game and started its DLC. *'Beyond: Two Souls '- Played the game. *'The Walking Dead '- Played the whole season. *'The Walking Dead Season Two '- Played the whole season. *'The Walking Dead Season Three '- Played the whole season. *'The Wolf Among Us '- Played the game. *'The Witch's House '- Played the game. *'Deadpool '- Played the game. *'Heavy Rain '- Played the game. *'Detention '- Played the game. *'Little Inferno '- Played the game. *'Catherine '- Played the game. *'Cuphead '- Played the game. *'This War of Mine '- Played the game. *'The Last Of Us '- Played the game. *'Papers, Please '- Played the game. *'Superhot '- Played the game and a challenge of it. *'Home Sweet Home '- Played the game. *'Emily Wants to Play '- Played the game. *'Emily Wants to Play Too '- Played the game. *'Doki Doki Literature Club '- Played the game. *'911 Operator '- Played the game and its DLC. *'Raft '- Tried out the game. *'Granny '- Played the game. *'Mother Simulator '- Currently playing. *'Resident Evil 7: Biohazard '- Played the game. *'We Happy Few '-Discontinued. *'This is the Police '- Discontinued. *'JazzPunk '- Played the game. *'The Stanley Parable '- Played the game and a mod. *'Layers of Fear '- Played the game. *'Firewatch '- Played the game. *'SOMA '- Discontinued. *'Fallout 4 '- Discontinued. *'Until Dawn '- Played the game. *'Grand Theft Auto Five '- Uploaded montages and tutorials. *'Five Nights at Freddy's 4 '- Played the game. *'Geometry Dash '- Tried out the game. *'Subnautica '- Discontinued. *'The Long Dark '- Discontinued. *'Sara is Missing '- Played the game. *'Simulacra '- Played the game. *'A Way Out '- Currently playing with Gloom. *'Grandpa' - Played the game. *'Welcome to the Game' - Played the game. *'Welcome to the Game 2' - Played the game. *'Do You Copy?' - Played the game. *'Among the Sleep' - Played the game. *'Getting Over It' - Played the game. 'Trivia' *He is half Filipino, but he has only been to the Philippines about 3 or 4 times. *Jay lived in Japan for over 10 years. He lived on a military base because his parents were in the military. *One of Jay's hobbies is basketball. His favorite team is the Minnesota Timberwolves. *His favorite game he has played so far on the channel is Catherine. *Jay's favourite YouTubers are: Gloom, The Anime Man, DashieGames, jacksepticeye, Cinemassacre and PewDiePie. *He's been together with Nini for 7 years now. *He's claimed that he has played the Cello, and was the first seat out of three other cello players. *He is also known as "THAT DUDE". *Jay's shoe size is 12. *Jay hates peanuts, especially in his chocolate. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers